


good morning from paris

by AbsoluteTempest



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gaillard gets mentioned a lot but he doesn't talk just like in G, M/M, Post-Canon, and a make out scene, lots and lots of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteTempest/pseuds/AbsoluteTempest
Summary: Kai wants to have mornings like this for a long time





	good morning from paris

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my documents since april but i finally decided to clean it up and post it. enjoy!!

The first thing Kai notices when he wakes up is his numb arm.

Still half asleep, he tries to move it, figuring he must have had it under his pillow. Except it’s stuck.

Kai opens his eyes and realizes the next thing: his sleeping boyfriend is currently glued to him.

Oh. For a moment, he had forgotten that he had picked Aichi up from the airport last night, and is staying here for two weeks between his semesters.

Kai shifts towards the night stand, trying carefully not disturb Aichi. If it’s early, then it’s all the more time to lay here soaking up the warmth.

They haven’t seen each other face to face since December. 

He has trouble admitting it sometimes but...he really missed Aichi.

Kai unlocks his phone and frowns. Not only is it time to get up, but he sees a single text from Gaillard.

Don’t be late.

He sighs. He knows Gaillard has no issue stopping by the apartment; he’s done it before when he woke up late once, even having the nerve to ask him to make him breakfast. 

Kai feels bad waking Aichi up, who is still peacefully sleeping, who looks beautiful in the morning rays, but he places a kiss on his forehead. “Aichi, it’s time to wake up.”

Aichi stirs, but doesn’t open his eyes, instead tightening his grip around Kai. He mutters something completely in English, and while Kai doesn’t understand a word, he thinks he hears Ratie’s name in there. 

Kai laughs, placing another kiss on Aichi’s head. “No, I’m not Ratie, it’s me. Gaillard wanted to meet us at his place, remember?”

Aichi groans, and opens one eye towards Kai. “What time is it?” he mutters, his words slurring together. 

“Time to get up. I don’t want Gaillard appearing at my doorstep.”

Aichi shows no signs for releasing Kai from his grip, groaning some more.

Kai tries again, this time pressing a sloppy, but light, kiss on the corner of Aichi’s mouth. “I’ll let you stay here in bed for a little longer, if you let me get up and make breakfast.”

Aichi hums a little bit before opening his other eye. Cupping Kai’s face, he returns to same sloppy, but light, kiss. “Please make pancakes,” he mutters, before finally releasing Kai and rolling over in bed.

Kai gets to work.

After getting up and showering, throwing on a blue sweater and jeans, he enters the common room and throws open the blinds to the Paris streets below.

It's clear and beautiful day, and he couldn’t ask for anything better. He has to meet up with Gaillard this morning, but after that, he and Aichi have the rest of the day to themselves. They could walk around the neighborhood here, and he could show Aichi all the new things that have popped up since he was here last. Or they can just stay home for the rest of the day; he can cook dinner, watch a movie, play Vanguard.

Kai doesn't mind either way, as long as he can enjoy it with Aichi.

He moves into the kitchen, and starts working on the pancake stack.

He glances at his social media feed while he’s cooking; Gaillard made him make one when he got into the pro leagues, to “connect with his fans”, but to be honest, he never got the hang of it like the others. He only uses it to see what the others were doing, to look at Vanguard news, and to share whatever cat posts Aichi, Tokura, and Ren send his way.

He shares Gold Paladin booster pack news that Tokura posted, making note to talk about it was Gaillard later, and glances at everything else. Ishida uploaded pictures of him hanging out with giant dogs, Ren posted pictures of him and his cat (he posted it an hour ago and it already had thousands of shares), and Gaillard had uploaded pictures from their interview last week. 

Kai thinks he looks terrible on cameras. The thousands of followers that he has somehow amassed seem to disagree.

He's a couple of pancakes into the stack when he hears groaning, shuffling around, doors opening and closing. He smiles, and it only grows bigger when he feels two arms around his waist.

“Good morning Aichi.”

Aichi yawns. “Morning Kai.” He presses his cheek into Kai's back. “You made so many pancakes.”

“Of course I did. I figured you were hungry.” He pats Aichi's hands. “After our meeting with Gaillard, what do you want to do?”

Aichi hums. “I really want to go to that restaurant a few blocks over, with the good seafood and outdoor bar...but other than that, I'd rather stay home with you.” He unwraps himself from Kai and sits on the counter next to him.

Kai can't help but stare.

He feels the warmth in his heart looking at Aichi, still half asleep, yawning. He takes in the fact in that he is here, and not a picture that Ratie sends or his face on video chat. He’ll be here for 2 weeks, and they can go to their favorite places, and Aichi can even watch him in the tournament next week, cheer him on, kiss him good luck. 

His stare turns into glare, however, when he realizes what his boyfriend is wearing. 

“Aichi, this is my shirt.”

It was a joke gift from Miwa, and granted, he never wears it because it has a bunch of cats dressed up as a band. But it is still his shirt.

Aichi gives him a flustered smile. “I-I was hungry and I didn’t feel like getting into my suitcase yet.”

Kai sets down the spatula in his hand and places his hands on the counter, holding Aichi between them. “Please don’t wear that shirt out, Gaillard will know it’s mine and I won’t hear the end of it.”

“Oh?” Aichi's flustered smile curves into a grin as he cups Kai's face, his thumbs resting on the corners of Kai's mouth. “But it's so soft and comfortable...do I have to take it off?”

Kai glares even more. He knows where this is going, and usually he would be more than happy to take the bait, but the lingering thought of Gaillard appearing at his doorstep--

Aichi seems to know what Kai is thinking, as he laughs and pats his face. “I know this meeting is important for the tournament next week, so I don’t want to make you late. I just want a kiss or two, Kai.”

Kai sighs, trying to sound bothered, but he can’t stop the small smile on his face. “Fine, fine.” He leans forward, and starts with the small kisses, on Aichi’s forehead, his cheek, his nose, before placing one on his mouth.

The kisses are small at first, but the more he places, the longer each one is, before they find themselves in long, hard kisses, having to stop for brief moments to breath before one of them pulls the other back in. 

By now, their hands had wandered, Kai’s hands resting on Aichi’s waist and Aichi had placed his hands in Kai’s hair, still damp from the shower. His legs that were dangling off the counter were now wrapped around Kai, their bodies pressed together.

Even though they’ve been together for so long, Kai can’t get over these moments. The moments where it is just him and Aichi, drowning out all the sounds of the world, where all he can think about is Aichi, how he feels in his hands, how all his attention is on Kai. To think, he would’ve ran away from this future, if Aichi had not extended his hand out to him. 

Kai moves, trailing down to place his lips on Aichi’s neck, to-

“Uh, Kai-!”

He pauses, and when the rest of the world comes back to him, he can smell something burning.

Whoops. 

With Aichi releasing him from his grasp, Kai quickly moves back to the stove but it’s too late. The pancake is burnt to a crisp.

Aichi claps his hands together and closes his eyes. “Oh beautiful fluffy pancake, who was sacrificed by Kai to kiss me, may you rest in peace,” he mutters as Kai scrapes the pancake into the trash. He jumps off the counter and touches Kai’s arm. “The pancake stack is already high, one won’t make a difference, let’s eat.”

Kai grumbles. Personally, he wanted the pancake stack to be higher, but he relents, and the two of them sit down at the table. 

Despite his failure with the single pancake,the rest is still good, and Kai watches with a smile as Aichi eats most of the stack, sighing and practically glowing with each bite.

“Kai, have you thought of opening up a restaurant yet?” Aichi asks between bites.

“Yeah I have. Probably not in the near future but maybe once we...settle down somewhere.”

The future…

Kai watches as Aichi takes a picture of the food, probably to upload it on his social media, but the words he just spoke made him pause. 

His future, the future with Aichi by his side, the separate paths that have slowly, but surely, began to merge into one… 

Kai watches Aichi’s eyes glow reading the new Gold Paladin cards. “The new Paladins are really strong! We should stop by a card shop somewhere while we’re out and see if we can get them. I’m sure Gaillard will want to come too!” He continues to talk about Vanguard, but Kai is too entranced to listen to his words. 

He has definitely imagined the future with Aichi before. It started as a simple wish, to fight Aichi on equal strength, but somewhere along the way, those wishes evolved beyond Vanguard. Soon, he would imagine an entire life together with Aichi, from Vanguard to days like this, waking up together and having breakfast in the morning sun. Lately, he even found his eyes wondering at wedding rings. He can’t imagine anything happening in the next year or two, but he still thinks of it, to give back to Aichi for every single thing he's done, to--

“I love you Aichi.”

Kai doesn't realize he blurted it out until Aichi stops mid-sentence, looking at him eyes wide, his cheeks turning pink. He can feel his own face starting to burn intensely. “S-Sorry, I...I kind of, wasn’t listening, uh-”

Aichi’s laugh stops his apologies, and Kai’s face burns even more as his boyfriend gives him a dazzling smile. “I love you too Kai.” He gets up from his seat and goes over to Kai, placing a small kiss on his lips. “I’ll never get tired of your flustered face.”

“S-shut it…” Kai turns away, his arm covering his face, trying hard to hide the blush that spreads even to his ears. “Y-you had your share of breakfast so go get ready! I-I don't want to make breakfast for Gaillard…”

Aichi chuckles, his smile never wavering. “Of course.” 

They spend the rest of the morning eating the rest of the pancakes, washing the plates, chatting about everything, from the new cards, to the picture of Kai's pancakes on social media.

Kai missed this, missed Aichi. He wants to have mornings like for a long time.

He couldn't think of life any other way.


End file.
